1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for eliminating electrostatic destruction, and particularly to an automatic apparatus for eliminating electrostatic destruction by coating an electrostatic agent on surfaces of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the related art
In general, a reaction of integrated circuits to static electricity is sensitive. The correctness of computation results and even the life of the integrated circuits will be affected by accumulation of static electricity. Therefore, how to prevent from the accumulation of static electricity is an important topic during a process of manufacturing the integrated circuits.
FIG. 1 is a prior apparatus for preventing from electrostatic destruction. The prior method is to put finished integrated circuits inside a disk 11, and two ends of the disk 11 are wrapped with two electrostatic belts. The electrostatic belts 12 are immersed first in an electrostatic agent which can prevent the integrated circuits inside the disk 11 from accumulation of static electricity.
There are different effects of electrostatic prevention for the integrated circuits of different positions inside the disk 11 shown in FIG. 1. Usually, integrated circuits near the electrostatic belts 12 have a better effect of electrostatic prevention, and integrated circuits positioned away from the electrostatic belts 12 have a worse effect of electrostatic prevention. Besides, the protecting mode of the electrostatic belts 12 is static. This means that it is suitable to prevent from the accumulation of static electricity caused by an outside environment, such as dry weather.
For some dynamic situations, such as accumulation of static electricity caused by contact friction between an integrated circuit and a machine arm during the stage of packaging, testing and surface mounting the circuit, the prior method can not prevent from the accumulation of static electricity caused by the dynamic situations.
From the above descriptions, the apparatus for static electricity protection can not satisfy the needs of the market.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to resolve the non-uniform problem of electrostatic protection and electrostatic destruction caused by contact friction for integrated circuits in prior art. In order to accomplish the object, the present invention proposes an apparatus for preventing from electrostatic destruction. The apparatus coats the electrostatic agent directly on the surface of integrated circuits, therefore eliminating the accumulation of static electricity caused by dynamical contact friction.
The present apparatus for eliminating electrostatic destruction mainly comprises a belt, at least one motor, at least one spray nozzle, at least one dispenser and at least one photo switch. The integrated circuits are placed on the belt. The motor is used to drive the belt forwards, and therefore the integrated circuits can move forwards step by step. The spray nozzle is used to coat the electrostatic agent on the surface of the integrated circuits. The dispenser is used to control the output rate of the electrostatic agent from the spray nozzle. The photo switch is connected to the spray nozzle and dispenser to detect if the integrated circuits pass the spray nozzle.